


Imagine Being Loved By Me

by Nerdy_Badger_Mole



Series: Like Real People Do [6]
Category: Good Girls (TV), Good Girls (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Badger_Mole/pseuds/Nerdy_Badger_Mole
Summary: Very plotless. Your fave snarky couple goes grocery shopping and Chris asks some questions.
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls) & Original Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/Original Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/Original Female Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/You
Series: Like Real People Do [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508027
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	Imagine Being Loved By Me

Her eyes darted wildly around the almost surreal landscape of Fine and Frugal.

Once it was familiar, safe, but now it seemed like there were overly inquisitive eyes lurking in the shadowy gaps between cereal boxes. Her grip tightened on the handle of the shopping cart.

“You need to calm the fuck down,” Christopher whispered into her ear, making a shiver race down her spine. “Stress ain’t good for the baby.”

“You need to shut the fuck up,” she bit out quietly, the shake in her voice taking out the sting from her words. “What if someone sees you? What if Beth sees you?”

“She won’t,” Christopher soothed. “I got eyes here. She’s not here. Also, I got a whole new look.”

He was clean-shaven, his hair had grown out in short, soft, curls, making him look younger, his hoodie on in its signature half on-half off style making him look younger, almost cherubic and innocent. She chuckled and shook her head at the thought, her paranoia slightly lessened.

“I still don’t know why you wanted to come here of all places,” she sighed.

“I was goin’ fucking’ crazy cooped up in that house,” he whispered into her ear as they strolled aimlessly through the aisles. “Besides, it’s kinda domestic, right? Grocery shopping with my pregnant wife.”

“We’re still not married, you know?”

He waved his hand dismissively, his mouth twisting into a pout. “We don’t need a fuckin’ piece of paper to tell us what we already know.”

“For those conjugal visits we might,” she mumbled throwing in a box of Christopher’s favourite Cocoa Pops.

“For those conjugal visits we might,” he mocked in a high voice.

“You’re such a dick,” she laughed, elbowing him gently.

He laughed, sporting a large, smug smirk as he started throwing in snacks which she grabbed and put back with a fond but long-suffering smile.

“Hey! What are you doing?” he asked indignantly.

“You can’t eat like a goddamn ninja turtle after being shot, Christopher,” she said slowly.

He pouted and she nearly caved. Nearly.

“Don’t give me that look,” she chided. “It’s my turn to fuss over you and make sure you eat like an actual human being.”

“I almost got you,” he smirked, moving to her side and putting an arm around her.

“Sure, keep telling yourself that,” she smirked, tilting her face up to his slightly.

He looked down at her lips, his eyes darkening as he licked his lips, and she felt his breath fanning across her mouth.

“We’re in public, Christopher,” she whispered.

“So?” he said lowly, moving closer.

“So, I don’t want to scar any children, elderly people, or employees because you have no self-control,” she laughed.

“You’re no fun,” he huffed in amusement, pulling away.

“We both know that’s not true,” she teased.

“And you want me to keep my hands off you when you say shit like that?” he asked indignantly.

“All I’m saying is that this can wait till we get home,” she shrugged.

“You know I’m no good with being patient,” he grumbled.

“No,” she said feigning shock. “I would never have guessed.”

“Remember how you used to fear and respect me? Those were the days,” he sighed.

“Yeah, I remember. It was like two days to be precise,” she said nonchalantly.

Christopher levelled her with an unimpressed look and she burst out laughing. It was always fun to push his buttons and he secretly enjoyed it.

The rest of their grocery shopping passed with much sniping but without incident. A win as far as she was concerned. They piled into her car and made the trek home.

Christopher drove, his fingers drumming idly to the beat of _More _by Anderson Paak and Flying Lotus that was playing on the radio. She bobbed her head absent-mindedly as she stared out the window, her hand rubbing comforting circles on her swollen tummy.

It was amicable silence and she felt herself starting to doze off, she was sleeping a lot lately and then was no exception. The almost, hypnotic beat of the song lulling her to sleep.

_There’s gotta be more to life than myself _

“Hey, can I ask you something?” he asked suddenly, startling her awake.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Weren’t you on birth control?” he asked tentatively.

Well. That was unexpected.

“Um, well yes but, um, when you, um left, I didn’t take it well,” she said slowly, weighing each word and she saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel.

“What do you mean?” he asked, voice strained.

“I, uh, I got really depressed,” she said finally. “I wasn’t really taking care of myself so I forgot to get my shot and then you came over after the whole car thing…The rest is history.”

He kept one hand on the steering wheel, the other rubbing his jaw and moving to run over the back of his head, expression pinched.

“Do you not want this baby?” she asked quietly.

“Of course, I want this baby!” he said emphatically, looking pained. “I just, it kills me, you know? Knowing I hurt you like that.”

“It’s in the past,” she said consolingly putting a hand on his knee. “Just don’t do it again or I’ll kill you.”

He huffed a strained laugh, shaking his head slightly as he kept his eyes on the road.

“I’m still sorry,” he said after a moment.

“I know,” she said simply. “I forgave you a long time ago.”

She had.

She always would.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I know it's been a while but I'm back! I'm thinking about starting another Rio fic because I have a problem. it's gonna be an AU or canon divergent. Heck, I might just start my Dark!Rio fic. Stay tuned ;)


End file.
